This invention relates to fishing tackle, and more particularly to the use of brightly colored translucent fishing lines to attract fish to live, natural or artificial bait. The prior art teaches that fishing lines and leaders should be as close to invisible as possible so that the lines and leaders do not spook or scare game fish away from the bait. Clear transparent lines and lines colored like the water being fished have been used to hide the line from the game fish. This invention is based on the discovery that fish lines of predetermined lengths that permit the transmission there through of light rays or waves that fall only within a specific range of wave lengths can be used to attract game fish to a bait or lure.